


Stardust

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Centauri - Freeform, Angst, Crowley Made Stars, Crowley’s Fall, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Eden, Mentions of not-pacolypse, Other, References to body horror, but she also hurts, god is a jerk, hell ain’t pretty, if you squint?? - Freeform, references to pain, sort of happy ending?, the ineffable plan is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: The problem with knowing everything, was that sometimes you had to give your creations a push to make sure nothing went wrong. The problem with this particular situation was that if the Starmaker wasn’t there, exactly as he was, then the world would end.He had to Fall.
Relationships: Implied Crowley/Aziraphale
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. The idea for this hit me like a truck and then i had to write it, and now here it is. I have the head canon that God is still a jerk, but She does have reasons for it, as ineffable as they may be. 
> 
> If you like being stabbed in the heart by this, please comment and I’ll love you forever.

She saw the end of the world.

She had seen it for a long time now. She had seen everything since the Beginning, that is. She had given her angels free will, and they had read what was Written by Man in their futures. She knew the cost that would take and what they would unleash upon Earth. She also knew who the players would be.

The problem with knowing everything, was that sometimes you had to give your creations a push to make sure nothing went wrong. The problem with this particular situation was that if the Starmaker wasn’t there, exactly as he was, then the world would end.

He had to Fall.

Perhaps She should have ditched free will for ultimate power anyway.

And so, one day, She stood next to the Starmaker—or, well, a sort of ambient light did—and She smiled at him. He smiled back, the soft, adoring smile of an angel at his creator. He was holding a radiant star between his hands. They were finishing Alpha Centauri.

_My angel?_ She asked gently.

“Yes?” He turned toward her, alight with their work. It hurt.

_You know Lucifer?_

“Yes, of course. Hasn’t he been causing trouble?”

_Unfortunately, yes. But he has called for you, and asked me to relay the message._

The angel’s brow furrowed. “Why would he want to speak to me?” he asked, nothing but curiosity in his voice.

_I did not ask and I wouldn’t want to infringe upon his wishes by reading his mind_. She hated herself for the humor she forced into her voice, and it only worsened when the angel laughed in response. It wasn’t a lie. Lucifer did want this angel, because he asked questions and questions often led to rebellion. But She would ultimately be his downfall and that wasn’t much better.

“I’ll speak to him then.” He turned to leave.

She stopped him with a slight touch to the shoulder. Glancing back at Her, he waited. _I love you, my Starmaker,_ She murmured.

He smiled with unimaginable warmth. Not a question about why She would say that. “I love You, too.”

The angel left on wings of white, pausing in midair only to send his star to hang in their galaxy. It was the last star he would ever place.

She stayed where she was. She did not have to move. She could see them, the angels, and they could see her. She watched her Starmaker among them. They were friends, as of now. There were a few confused murmurings as the Starmaker realized they were a bit of a strange crowd. But there was no ill will here, surely—they were angels.

But Lucifer had already begun to change, and that change could not stay here. It would corrupt them all.

So She let them feel their sin, deep inside their beings, so that they knew what must happen. Some of them cried out as they realized what they had done. Lucifer roared in anger, outrage. The Starmaker gasped, holding his chest. Nothing but bewildered grief wracked him, a desperate _what have I done wrong?_ He looked to Her and She made Herself look back, because She deserved whatever pain would come. His eyes held a question in them, betrayal, unimaginable heartbreak.

And then they Fell.

She did not watch him go. She did not watch his wings burn, black searing into them. She did not watch him hit the sulfur pits. She did not watch him scream, or sob. She did not watch him twist into scales, or his eyes melt into gold, she did not watch his first, agonizing transformation into his demonic form.

But She did feel it.

It would be almost as bad as the Flood.

She stood there, surrounded by their twisting nebulas, the stardust. He would think Her cruel and that was okay, because She was. He would never pray again, and he would often curse Her. Never again would he say he loved Her. In the smallest of moments, he would allow himself to look at the night sky. His grief would be so strong then, that She would feel it without making the conscious effort to seek it out.

But he would save the world. Call to Her, and She would answer. They would stop time.

Eventually, after the failed Armageddon, he would even thank Her. Just once. He would thank Her for this:

She turned away from the carnage and held out her hand. The humans will come now. _They must have a place to stay. Will you help Me, and go to Earth, Aziraphale?_


End file.
